One of the limitations of Domain Name System (DNS) is security. DNSSEC is an extension of DNS and includes specifications for securing some types of information provided by a DNS for use in one or more networks. In some embodiments, DNSSEC is a set of extensions to DNS which provide source or origin authentication to DNS clients or resolvers. DNSSEC may also provide authenticated denial of existence. These features may be used to protect DNS clients from forged DNS data, for example. DNSSEC may be used to digitally sign some or all messages being conveyed to a client. A DNS client can check a corresponding digital signature to verify if information from a message is correct, complete and/or unaltered.